themevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
WorldVision 2013
WorldVision 2013 is the 3rd anual online contest that has started from 2011. This year the final will take place in Los Angeles due to the win of Usa in 2012. EuroFestivalen 2013 Eurovision ONLINE 2013 WorldVision National Final : Israel WorldVision National Final : Sweden WorldVision National Final: Finland WorldVision National Final : Greece Host London http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c3/En-uk-London.oggi/ˈlʌndən/ is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom, and the largest city, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom, and the European Union by most measures.[note 1] Located on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium.[4] London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its square-mile mediaeval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, the name London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core.[5] The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region[6] and the Greater London administrative area,[7][note 2]governed by the elected Mayor of London and the London Assembly.[8] London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.[9] It is one of the world's leadingfinancial centres [10][11][12] and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement.[note 3][13][14]London has been described as a world cultural capital.[15][16][17][18] It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals[19]and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic.[20] London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe.[21] In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times.[22] London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries.[23] London had an official population of 8,174,100, making it the most populous municipality in the European Union,[24][25] and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population.[26] The Greater London Urban Area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 8,278,251,[27] while the London metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with an estimated total population of 15,010,295.[2] London had the largest population of any city in the world from around 1831 to 1925.[28] London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory marks the Prime Meridian, 0°longitude, and GMT).[29] Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Tate Modern, British Library and 40 West End theatres.[30] The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world.[31][32] Venue Wembley Stadium (often referred to simply as Wembley, pronounced /ˈwɛmbli/, or sometimes as the New Wembley) is a footballstadium located in Wembley Park, in the Borough of Brent, London, England, United Kingdom. It opened in 2007 and was built on the site of the previous 1923 Wembley Stadium. The earlier Wembley stadium, originally called the Empire Stadium, was often referred to as "The Twin Towers" and was one of the world's most famous football stadiums until its demolition in 2003.[6] It is a UEFA category four stadium. The 90,000-capacity venue (105,000 combined seating and standing) is the second largest stadium in Europe, and serves as England's national stadium. It is the sole home venue of the England national football team, and hosts the latter stages of the top level domestic club cup competition, the FA Cup. It is owned by English football's governing body, The Football Association (The FA), through their subsidiary Wembley National Stadium Ltd (WNSL). Designed by Foster and Partners and HOK Sport (now Populous), it includes a partially retractable roof. A signature feature of the stadium, following on from the old Wembley's distinctive Twin Towers, is the 134-metre-high (440 ft) Wembley Arch. With a span of 317 metres (1,040 ft), this steel arch is the longest single-span roof structure in the world and, uniquely for a stadium, requires beacons for low-flying aircraft. The stadium was built by Australian firm Multiplex at a cost of £798 million. The old Wembley closed in October 2000, with demolition originally intended for that December and the new stadium due to open in 2003. After delays to the project, with demolition first started in September 2002, the old Wembley was not completely demolished until February 2003, with the new stadium scheduled to open in time for the 2006 FA Cup Final. After further delays, the stadium was delivered nearly a year late, leading to legal disputes between WNSL and Multiplex, who ultimately made a significant loss on the project. The stadium was handed over on 9 March 2007, in time to host the 2007 FA Cup Final. In international football, the stadium was a central component of the failed English 2018 and 2022 FIFA World Cup bids. In 2012 it hosted the football finals of the London Olympics. In club football, in addition to the FA Cup the stadium hosts the showpiece season-opening game the FA Community Shield match, played in August between the winners of the FA Cup and the top-level Premier League. In mid-season it also hosts the finals of the Football League Cup and Football League Trophy. At the end of the domestic season, the stadium also hosts the finals of the Football League play-offs. In European football, it hosted the 2011 Champions League Final, and hosted the final again in 2013. In friendly tournaments, since 2009 it has been the venue of the summer Wembley Cup. Outside of football, the stadium also hosts major rugby league games, such as the Challenge Cup and International Rugby League. The stadium is also an annual regular season venue for the American National Football League's International Series, the first such venue outside North America. Non-sporting uses include large music concerts such as Concert for Diana, Live Earth and the Summertime Ball. Groups 3 groups will participate in this year and only 15 from 30 will qualify in each group. Voting System All countries can vote just like Eurovision thats means with the points : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 10 and 12 Group C The Group C is consisted of 4 participants : Kiriaki Mantara , George Tzikas , Kwstas Tzikas and Kiriakos Tzikas , and 6 groups : The brothers , Dragon boys , Backroads , The winners , The boys and The girls. Semi Final 1 United Kingdom, Spain and France are voting in semi final 1 Semi Final 2 Germany, Alland Islands and Italy are voting in semi final 2. BIG 6